Senior Year
by GleeLovexo
Summary: Everyone finds out about Santana and Finn sleeping together behind Rachel's back, Rachel and Noah confess their love for each other to their friends, will they tell each other? Will Rachel be able to forgive Noah for breaking a promise?
1. Chapter 1

_Senior Year_

 _No Ones P.o.v_

 _"You treat her like crap, she deserves better than you hudson" Puck shouts at his ex best friend, who is dating the girl he's in love with and who had became his best friend_

 _"what someone like you? your kidding yourself on if you think your better than me" Finn smirks as he shouts back_

 _"He'd be ten times better for her than you, he'd be better for anyone than you, Rachel deserves someone who loves her for who she is not someone who tries to change her" Sam says from where he, Quinn, Mike and Tina are at the door to the choir room_

 _"Stay out of this Evans, you don't know shit about mine and Rachel's relationship" Finn snaps at the blonde guy_

 _"Yeah but we all do, Sam's right she deserves so much better than you, you messed both of us around, switching between us, I was such an idiot then, but Rachel she doesn't need anyone to change her" Quinn spoke up from where she was standing in shock_

 _"I didn't mess yous around or switch between yous, i was trying to find out who i truly loved and i love Rachel and she loves me, your just jealous" Finn smirked as he answered Quinn_

 _"So what loving Rachel means fucking satan as many times a week you can, yeah?, your an ass hudson" Puck glares at Finn as he saw Santana walking into the Choir room_

 _"Trust me i stopped fucking him as soon as i found out he lied about breaking up with Rachel, and hudson thinks he's in the clear" Santana smirked as she walked in with Brittany, Artie and Mercedes_

 _"What do you mean he thinks he's in the clear?" Tina asked looking at Santana as she stands next to her_

 _"He thinks Rachel doesn't know about me and him, well he's wrong i told her as soon as i stopped it, she's known for a month, a month in which we have been trying to decide how to take hudson down" Smirking at Finn_

 _"Thats not true, she's not like that she would of confronted me straight away if she knew" Finn smirked back at Santana "and what makes you any better Puck you slept with Shelby" Turns back to Puck_

 _"W-what?" Rachel said standing at the door with Kurt and Blaine_

 _Everyone turned to see at the door the tiny diva's eyes were already full of tears.._

 _"Baby, it was a mistake" Noah says as he looks at Rachel,feeling his heartbreak_

 _"Don't call my girlfriend baby, asshole!" Finn shouted at Puck as he glared at him_

 _"Are you kidding me?, your as bad as him, you cheated on me with Santana,who told me about it and didn't lie to me" Rachel looked at him, with tears streaming down her face "The only think you done right is that you didn't promise me that you wouldn't hurt me"_

 _"You promised you'd never hurt her to then break it" Quinn glared at Puck "Have you not learned anything?"_

 _"I know i promised i'd never hurt you baby, it was a mistake and i'm so sorry" Noah said as he began to walk towards her_

 _"Don't you dare come anywhere near me or call me baby!, either of you, we're over for good Finn" Looking at him then back to Puck "I can't believe i thought you were my friend, i hate you" Rachel said before running out the room_

 _"Rach-" Noah sighs as she runs out of the room "Fuck!"_

 _"You two deserve a good slap! Santana your up!" Kurt says before walking out with all the girls apart from Santana to go look for Rachel_

 _"I've finally got permission to slap both of you, my dreams are about to become real" Santana smiles, looking at them_

 _"If your gonna slap us just do it already" Puck sighed as he knew she was going to kill him_

 _"Hold on Puckerman" Santana said before walking over to Finn "Your gonna tell Mr Schue that your quitting glee and that he can't stop you, you'll stay away from all of us and away from Rachel, got it?" Glares at him before slapping him after he nods "Now get out of here hudson!"_

 _"You'll lose without me" Finn mumbled before he walked out rubbing his cheek_

 _Santana walked over and slapped puck,then looks at him "What you did was fucked up, what kind of idiot fucks the girl he's in love with mums"_

 _"It was a mistake, a moment of weakness i was seeing Beth for the first time but fuck Shelby isn't Rachel's mum i mean what kind of mum looks for their daughter to find her and go i don't want her, Shelby replaced Rachel with my daughter, Shelby isn't Rachel's mum!" Puck snapped getting angry at her_

 _"I know that, we all know that but Rachel's been looking for her mum, wanting some sort of relationship with her, she needs closure with Shelby" She sighed looking at him "Look everyone knows she'll forgive you, she always does, thats the only reason i'm not kicking you out of glee but until you get her to forgive you, don't even think of talking to me or any of the girls and kurt til then, you've got the boys you need help with something go to them, got it?"_

 _"Yeah i got it, thanks San" He smiled slightly at her_

 _"Your my friend" Santana shrugged before walking out_

 _With the girls and kurt in the auditorium..._

 _"Hey Rach, you okay?" Kurt asked as he sat down next to her on the stage as everyone finds a spot_

 _"I don't care about breaking up with Finn, that was going to happen soon anyway" She said as she sniffed, looks at Kurt "H-how could Noah do that to me?, he's never broken a promise to me before"_

 _"He's never broken a promise to you ever?" Quinn sighed and wraps her arms around the small diva "Oh sweetie, i'm so sorry"_

 _"I-if Shelby was my dad and had gave me away and adopted Beth, would you of fucked him?" She said through her tears, leaning back into her best friends arms_

 _"No i would never do that to you Rach, i'd never think of sleeping with anyone to see my daughter" Quinn tightened her arms around her_

 _"Then you have nothing to be sorry for" She said wiping a tear away "W-what's wrong with me?"_

 _"What do you mean honey, nothings wrong with you?" Mercedes asked taking her hand from beside her_

 _"Then why does no one want me or love me?, i mean Finn used to switch between me and Quinnie, then he cheats on me but i wasn't really in love with him, i just..." She asked looking at her friends when she got interupted_

 _"You just love him" Santana says as she sits down in front of the stage, smiles softly at her_

 _"Yeah but w-with Noah it's different, he was my first boyfriend, my first kiss, m-my first l-love" Sniffs even more "I gave him my heart and... and he didn't give it back - i always thought he'd be the one that would never hurt me" Rachel said as fresh tears begin to roll down her cheeks_

 _"Oh baby girl, i knew you loved P-Noah and I know he hurt you so much by breaking his promise, i know he did and i know he feels lik a dick right now because he broke your heart and i think we all know that he's going to try this hardest to make it up to you because he loves you too" Santana said as she squeezes her thigh "Rach?"_

 _"Y-yeah" She said looking up at Santana_

 _"Promise me that when you think your ready to talk to him that you'll listen to what he wants to say before you shout or scream at him, yeah?" She says as she looks her in the eyes_

 _"I promise when i'm ready if i'll ever be ready to talk to him i'll listen to him before i shout or scream at him" Rachel giggles wiping her tears_


	2. Chapter 2

**Senior Year**

It's been two weeks since everything kicked off and rachel hasn't spoke to finn or puck since and is hardly speaking to the girls or kurt.

"Rach, baby girl i'm having the girls and kurt over tonight for a sleepover, you in?" Santana said standing at the side of rachels locker,smiling

"eh sorry i'm busy tonight, maybe another time yeah?" Rachel replied smiling slightly

"Rach you hardly spend time with us anymore, you can't let what they done get to you more than it has" Santana said looking at one of her best friends

"Just drop it Santana, i can't come tonight i said i was sorry" Rachel snapped as she shut her locker before walking away

"Rachel?!" She shouted after her, standing at Rachel's locker watching her walk away

"Well?, is she coming tonight or not?" Quinn asked walking up to Santana with all the girls and Kurt

"What do you think?" Santana snapped glaring at Quinn "Sorry Q i didn't mean that, she told me to drop it" sighs

"I wish Rachie would stop being sad, i'm so angry at Puck and Frankenteen" Brittany said sadly looking at her friends

"Frankenteen?" Kurt sais looking at her trying to hold in a laugh

"Finn, he's tall so is Frankenteen so we can call Finn Frankenteen" Brittany smiled brightly

"That's so smart Britt" Mercedes said smiling at her

 **With Puck...**

Walking down the corridor,when someone barged into him he caught the person before they hit the ground.

"Rae, baby are you ok?" Puck said looking down at her

"Get your hands off of me, and don't call me baby or rae" Rachel said glaring at him, pushing him off of her

"Rachel, i'm so sorry about everything that happened it was a stupid mistake, it meant nothing to me" Puck reaches to take her hand "your my best friend rae"

"You slept with Shelby Puck, how can i forgive you for that?" Rachel said looking at him with tears in her eyes, moving her hand away "You broke your promise, you said you'd never hurt me, I'm not your best friend, not anymore"

"I know i did baby and i'm so sorry, i'll never hurt you again i swear" Puck said as he looked at her "Don't say that, you'll always be my best friend"

"I always thought you'd be the one guy that would never hurt me, but i was wrong wasn't i?" She sniffed looking away from him

"Rae, baby i'm sorry please i'll do anything to get you to forgive me" He said looking her in the eyes

Rachel looked up at him in the eyes "Why should i forgive you?"

"Because i love you baby, i'm in love with you and what happened with Shelby was a stupid stupid mistake and i'd do anything to go back in time and change what i did, baby i'd do anything" Puck sighed finally telling her the truth about his feelings for her, looking her in the eyes stepping a little bit closer

Just as she was about to say something the bell rang interrupting their conversation..

"I need to get to class" Rachel looked at him before walking away wiping her tears away never looking back but she could feel his eyes on her all the way down the corridor.

 **Later that day at lunch...**

"Tana" Rachel shouted as she ran towards her, sighs "Hey"

"So i'm Tana again?" She said looking at her,while they walked

"I'm sorry about this morning and the past two weeks, i've been a complete bitch to you and all the girls and of course Kurt" Rachel giggled as she replied to her best friend

"It's alright and you weren't a bitch B, your hurting we all understand that we want to be there for you" Santana said as she looks at her and smiles

"So about this sleepover tonight?" Rachel smiled at her as they got closer to the choir room

"YES!" Giggling Santana hugged her laughing "It's gonna be so much fun"

"Let's get to glee you crazy girl" Rachel giggled as she dragged her to the choir room

"Thats why you love me" She giggled as her best friend pulled her away

"Hey you two" Quinn smiles as her best friends come skipping into the choir room

"Hey Quinnie" Rachel smiled as she hugs her laughing,just as Puck and the boys walk in, Rachel could feel his eyes on her.

"We should totally sing the spice girls" She giggled as Rachel started singing a spice girl song while making her dance with her

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends" Rachel sang dancing around with Brittany

"Make it last forever friendship never ends" Santana started singing along with Rachel, making Quinn join in on the dancing

Everyone was laughing at the four girls, Mr Schue walked in smiling when he seen four of his girls dancing and singing around the room..

"If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give" Brit started singing along with them

"Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is" Quinn sang the last part, dancing with Santana

The four girls burst out laughing after they finished the song.

"Well it looks like yous are in a good mood this afternoon" Mr Schue smiled at the four girls as they turned to him


	3. Chapter 3

**Senior Year**

"Well why not it's Friday Mr Schue" Rachel smiled at him as her and Santana sat down next to Quinn and Brittany

"That's very true Rachel, and you've just given me a great idea of this weeks topic" Mr Schue smiled at his kids before turning to face the board

"And what would that be?" Santana asked him smiling

Mr Schue wrote on the board in big writing "Go To Happy Songs" then turning back to them "Songs that you just want to either hum along to, or dance along to or just sing along. I want to see them"

"Sir I have one I'd like to sing right now" Brittany said smiling at him as she stood up walking towards him

"Alright Brittany, let's hear it then" Mr Schue said sitting on her seat, waiting for her to sing

 **Brittany Singing**

 **Standing in a crowded room and I can't see your face**  
 **Put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK**  
 **In my mind, I'm running round a cold and empty space**  
 **Just put your arms around me, tell me everything's OK**

 **Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh**  
 **The rising tide will rise against them all, oh**

Santana, Quinn and Rachel burst out laughing as their best friend sang the song they all sing together when their getting ready for a competition, a date or a party..

 **Darling, hold my hand**  
 **Oh, won't you hold my hand?**  
 **'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore**  
 **Won't you understand? 'Cause I don't wanna walk alone**  
 **I'm ready for this, there's no denying**  
 **I'm ready for this, you stop me falling**  
 **I'm ready for this, I need you all in**  
 **I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand**

 **Soul is like a melting pot when you're not next to me**  
 **Tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave**  
 **Tryna find a moment where I can find release**  
 **Please tell me that you've got me and you're never gonna leave**

The three girls got pulled up one by one by Brittany dancing along with her, before pulling everyone else up including Mr Schue.

 **Break my bones but you won't see me fall, oh**  
 **The rising tide will rise against them all, oh**

 **Darling, hold my hand**  
 **Oh, won't you hold my hand?**  
 **'Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore**  
 **Won't you understand? 'Cause I don't wanna walk alone**  
 **I'm ready for this, there's no denying**  
 **I'm ready for this, you stop me falling**  
 **I'm ready for this, I need you all in**  
 **I'm ready for this, so darling, hold my hand**

 **Don't wanna know**  
 **That feeling when I'm all alone**  
 **So please don't make me wait, 'cause I don't wanna harris loving my hand**  
 **And I don't wanna fall**  
 **When you're next to me**  
 **Can tell I'm not afraid to be**  
 **That you don't make me wait, and never let me break**  
 **You never let me fall**

At the end of the song the four girls were standing in a line with their arms around each other smiling and laughing.

"Brittany that was amazing, and the song is one of them songs you really do need to sing and dance too. I also think it's a great song that we could win sectionals with" Mr Schue said smirking

"Oh my gosh I was just thinking that Mr Schue!" Rachel said giggling as she was brought into a hug by Brittany

"Are you's sure? I'm not really sure about that" Brittany said confused as she hugged Rachel

"I'm positive Britt, that was fantastic and I have millions of ideas for the choreography of it" She smiled up at her best friend

"Well then that's that decided the solo for sectionals is Hold my hand sang by Brittany and the choreography will be by Rachel" Mr Schue smiled at his kids excited

"Now all we need is a duet and a group number" Puck said looking between Rachel and Mr Schue

"Do you have anything in mind Puck?" He asked seeing him look at Rachel first before looking at him

"I have an idea for the duet, with me and Rachel on lead" Puck said looking at him, not wanting to look at Rachel's reaction

"Well why don't you and Rachel go to the auditorium and you can tell her about it, see if you's can work out an arrangement that will work with the song and your voices" Mr Schue said looking at the two of them and then back at Puck smiling

"I need to go to the toilet first but I'll meet you there" Rachel said smiling softly at Puck before looking at the girls as she walked to get her bag "I'll see you girls and kurt at Santana's later"

"See ya later baby girl" Santana said giggling as she watched Rachel dance out of the choir room singing

"Cause I don't wanna walk on my own anymore" Rachel sang as she danced out of the room happily for the first time in a couple of weeks


End file.
